Asad Shafiq
|birth_place = Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan |heightft = 5 |heightinch = 6 |heightmt = 1.68 |batting = Right-hand bat |bowling = Leg-break |role = Batsman |club1 = Karachi Whites |year1 = 2007/08–2008/09 |club2 = Habib Bank Limited |year2 = 2001/12 |club3 = Karachi Zebras |year3 = 2007/08, 2009/10 |club4 = Karachi Dolphins |year4 = 2008/09-2015 |club5 = North West Frontier Province/Panthers |year5 = 2007/08-2008/09 |club6 = Karachi Blues |year6 = 2009/10 |Club7 = Sind Dolphins |year7 = 2008/09–2009/10 |club8 = Pakistan International Airlines |year8 = 2010/11 |club9 = Quetta Gladiators |year9 = 2016–Present |international = true |testdebutdate = 20 November |testdebutyear = 2010 |testdebutagainst = South Africa |testcap = 204 |lasttestdate = 28 September |lasttestyear = 2017 |lasttestagainst = Sri Lanka |odidebutdate = 21 June |odidebutyear = 2010 |odidebutagainst = Bangladesh |lastodidate = 5 October |lastodiyear = 2015 |lastodiagainst = Zimbabwe |odicap = 177 | T20Idebutdate = 28 December | T20Idebutyear = 2010 | T20Idebutagainst = New Zealand | oneT20I = | lastT20Idate = 27 February | lastT20Iyear = 2012 | lastT20Iagainst = England | T20Icap = 38 |odishirt = 81 |deliveries = balls |columns = 5 |column1 = Test |matches1 = 53 |runs1 = 3364 |bat avg1 = 41.02 |100s/50s1 = 10/18 |top score1 = 137 |deliveries1 = – |wickets1 = – |bowl avg1 = – |fivefor1 = – |tenfor1 = – |best bowling1 = – |catches/stumpings1 = 47/– |column2 = ODI |matches2 = 60 |runs2 = 1,336 |bat avg2 = 24.74 |100s/50s2 = -/9 |top score2 = 84 |deliveries2 = 12 |wickets2 = – |bowl avg2 = – |fivefor2 = – |tenfor2 = – |best bowling2 = – |catches/stumpings2 = 14/– |column3 = FC |matches3 = 68 |runs3 = 4,216 |bat avg3 = 38.67 |100s/50s3 = 12/17 | top score3 = 223 | deliveries3 = 158 | wickets3 = 0 | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 56/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 72 | runs4 = 2,284 | bat avg4 = 35.68 | 100s/50s4 = 3/17 | top score4 = 110 | deliveries4 = 140 | wickets4 = 3 | bowl avg4 = 47.00 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 2/37 | catches/stumpings4 = 28/– | column5 = T20 | matches5 = 39 | runs5 = 741 | bat avg5 = 20.58 | 100s/50s5 = 0/2 | top score5 = 91* | deliveries5 = 6 | wickets5 = 0 | bowl avg5 = 0 | fivefor5 = 0 | tenfor5 = 0 | best bowling5 = 0 | catches/stumpings5 = 18/– | date = 19 January | year = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/pakistan/content/player/316397.html Cricinfo }} ' Asad Shafiq ' (born 28 January 1986) is a Pakistani international cricketer and the current vice captain of the Pakistan Test cricket team. He has played for Karachi Whites, Karachi Blues, Karachi Dolphins, Karachi Zebras, |North West Frontier Team and Sindh. Shafiq hails from Gujarati family. External links *Cricinfo Category:1986 births Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people Category:Cricketers